Mark Lanegan
Mark Lanegan (nacido o 25 de novembro de 1964 en Ellensburg, Washington) é un cantante e compositor estadounidense. Ten unha notable carreira en solitario, pero recentemente foi máis coñecido por ser o vocalista da banda Screaming Trees, ademais de ter participado en banda coma Queens of the Stone Age e formar The Gutter Twins. Biografía Primeiros anos Lanegan raramente fala sobre os seus anos da infancia, pero é sabido que procede dunha familia con problemas e que estivo fortemente relacionado coas drogas aos 18 anos, sendo arrestado e condenado a pasar un ano na cadea por iso, pero conseguíu evitar o cárcere facendo un curso de rehabilitación. Nesa época coñeceu e fíxose amigo de Van Conner, co cal formaría Screaming Trees. Nese momento a súa relación cos irmáns limitábase a falar sobre música e traballar na tenda de electrónica dos seus pais. En 1984, Mark conseguiu traballo nunha plantación de chícharos e dous meses antes da edición da primeira gravación da banda Mark pensou en deixar Screaming Trees para ir travallar a Las Vegas. Sen embargo, no seu derradeiro día de traballo un tractor feríulle as pernas e tivo que ser hospitalizado. Despois de recuperarse continuou de xira coa banda ata entrados nos anos 90. Screaming Trees Xunto con Nirvana, Alice in Chains, Pearl Jam e Soundgarden, Screaming Trees converteuse nunha das bandas máis exitosas da emerxente escea grunge de Seattle a principios dos anos 90. A banda formárana en 1985 Mark Lanegan, o guitarrista Gary Lee Conner e o baixista Van Conner. O seu primeiro baterista, Mark Pickerel, sería substituído posteriormente por Barrett Martin. A banda asinou coa Sub Pop, editando o EP The Other Worlds en 1985 (orixinalmente só estivo dispoñible en casette, pero sería reeditado en CD e LP pola SST Records en 1987). A pesares de que a banda foi cortesada por grandes discográficas, en 1986 asinaron coa Velvetone records para editar o seu álbum de debut, Clairvoyance. Musicalmente o álbum é unha combinación de música sicodélica e hard rock, tendo moitas semellanzas ao primeiro grunge. En 1987 a banda editou o seu segundo traballo, o primeiro para a SST Records, Even If and Especially When. Despois do lanzamento do disco a banda comezou a traballar no circuíto indie estadounidense, realizando concertos por todos os Estados Unidos. O seguinte álbum sería Invisible Lantern, editado en 1988. Buzz Factory foi o cuarto álbum e o seu derradeiro traballo editado coa SST en 1989. thumb|left|200px|[[Screaming Trees]] No ano 1991 a banda editou o quinto álbum, o primeiro cunha grande discográfica. Uncle Anesthesia sería producido por Chris Cornell, vocalista de Soundgarden. O disco incluía o sinxelo "Bed of Roses", que foi moi radiado en emisoras de rock alternativo. O tema chegaría ao número 23 das cancións de rock moderno e foi a primeira canción de Screaming Trees en entrar nas listas. Martin sustituíu ao anterior baterista e a nova formación gravou Sweet Oblivion en 1992. Sweet Oblivion foi o álbum que os catapultou e incluía sinxelos coma "Nearly Lost You", "Dollar Bill" e "Shadow of the Season". Os dous primeiros escoitáronse bastante nas emisoras de rock, mentres que o video de "Nearly Lost You" foi un hit na MTV no outono dese ano, grazas á súa aparción na película Singles. "Nearly Lost You" chegoi ao número 5 na lista de canción de rock moderno, ao 50 no Reino Unido sendo o seu primeiro sinxelo en entrar nunha lista fóra dos Estados Unidos. Sweet Oblivion vendeu unhas 300.000 nese país. O derradeiro álbum da banda foi Dust. O álbum deu de seu varios sinxelos, incluindo "All I Know" e "Dying Days". Dust acadou o número 134 na Billboard 200 e o número 39 nas listas canadenses, sendo o primeiro álbum da banda en entrar en listas do estranxeiro. A pesares de conseguir bos reportes, o álbum non tivo as vendas do seu predecesor. Despois da xira de Dust polos Estados Unidos, Screaming Trees entrou en hiato para que Lanegan traballase no seu terceiro álbum en solitario, Scraps at Midnight, que aparecería en 1998. A banda entrou no estudo en 1999 e gravou varias demos, incluíndo a canción "Ash Grey Sunday", que ensinou a varios selos, pero ningún se interesou. A banda realizou uns poucos concertos sorpresa a principios do ano 2000 para intentar conseguir a atención dalgún selo pero sen resultados, e despois dun concerto de inauguración museo Experience Music Project de Seattle, a banda anunciou por sorpresa a súa separación. Traballo en solitario e proxectos paralelos En 1990, Lanegan editou o seu primeiro álbum en solitario, The Winding Sheet, através do selo Sub Pop. Nese tempo, Lanegan tiña un proxecto paralelo de blues xunto con Kurt Cobain e Krist Novoselic de Nirvana á guitarra e ao baixo, e con Mark Pickerel de Screaming Trees na batería. Gravaron unha serie de temas, incluíndo unha versión do tema "Where Did You Sleep Last Night?", que apareceu en The Winding Sheet, e "Ain't It a Shame", que está na caixa de Nirvana With the Lights Out. Cobain tamén fixo coros en "Down in the Dark" do debut de Lanegan. Nirvana posteriormente tocaría "Where Did You Sleep Last Night?" no seu famoso acústico. Finalmente, a maioría do álbum sería gravado con Pickerel na batería, Mike Johnson (que despois tocaría o baixo en Dinosaur Jr.) na guitarra, Steve Fisk no piano e no órgano e Jack Endino no baixo. O segundo traballo, Whiskey for the Holy Ghost, editado en 1994 foi un disco moito máis cohesionado, con temas coma "The River Rise", "Kingdoms of Rain", "Riding the Nightingale" e "Beggar's Blues". Lanegan, Mark Categoría:Músicos de Washington